Handheld electronic devices, such as cell phones, police or EMS radios and GPS devices are often carried on the user's belt using specialized quick connected mechanisms mounted to a belt hanger. The specialized quick connect mechanisms for such devices are common and well known in the industry, and heretofore the belt hangers have been simply a leather strap folded over itself and secured by metal snaps. The specialized quick connect mechanism allows the handheld device to be securely coupled to and quickly uncoupled from the belt hanger for ease of use, while allowing for the handheld device to rotate, but not swing freely held by an internal spring about the belt hanger for comfortable carrying. However, the belt hangers tend to allow the handheld device, particularly radios, to sag and hang outward away from the user's body as shown in FIG. 1. Typically, this sag is caused by slack in the leather straps when worn on the belt.
The belt hanger of this invention detachably supports the handheld device, whether or not carried in a pouch or holster, on a wearer's waist belt to comfortably and securely carry the device while preventing the device from sagging and hanging outward from the wearer's body. The belt hanger includes a rigid hanger body, a flexible strap cover and a quick connector part, which couples directly to the handheld device or its carry pouch or holster. The hanger body has a rectangular shape and a central belt channel for receiving the user's waist belt. The cover strap is bonded to the hanger body and wraps over the hanger body so that one end covers one of its faces and the opposite loose end extends over the belt channel and its other face to act as the closure strap for the belt hanger. The opposite loose end of the cover strap is secured to the hanger body by a pair of snaps. When donned, the wearer's belt seats snugly within the belt channel and is sandwiched between the hanger body and the cover strap. The rigidity of the hanger body along with tightly sandwiching the wearer's belt between the hanger body and the cover strap holds the belt hanger flat and snug against the wearer's belt and prevents the handheld device and its carry pouch or holster from snagging or extending outward from the user.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.